robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Friends Forever
ROBLOX is one of my favorite games along with Minecraft, Terraria and Starbound. I've been playing it since 2009. My brother and my other friends seem to like it too. We played it everytime we got the chance to play it, but not anymore. Not until this weird thing happened to me and my friends: Me (Erik) , Peter, Zack, Elliot, Rachel and my brother Nick. It was 2015 when me and my friends, including my brother, were playing a game on ROBLOX. We were all skyping together while playing a game on ROBLOX called "Sword Fight on the Heights Original". My brother and Elliot were teaming against me and my friends. We had a small fight but we settled it over. After that, we played another game called "Anarchy", one of my favorite games on ROBLOX. Peter won the match over and over that the other players thought he was exploiting. Admins from Anarchy came and talked to Peter in-game. But of course I interfered and told them that he's not exploiting. The Admins believed us and told Peter not to play this game for a week. Peter was pretty bummed because he was playing the game fair and he's actually pretty good at the game and got a 1 month ban from Anarchy. We tried to cheer him up and he kind of felt better. And then the freaky thing happened. Another person joined our Group chat on skype. His username was "lonlyguy135". He didn't talk via voice chat, but by text. He said "Hey guys want to be my friend?" and then Rachel said "Who are you??? And how did you join this chat?!?!?!". The guy's response was "I just want some friends ;c" "Then go find some on a game, dumb nerd!" replied Rachel. "You guys are so mean! I just wanted to stop being alone and try to make friends!", replied lonly. "You guys will regret this." That was the last thing he said in the chat. The random guy left the chat and everything was normal. Well not until a video popped up on the chat box. It was labeled "atruefriend.avi", "What the hell is this video? It just popped up!" shouted Zack. We all of course watched it. The video showed a person that looked like... Elliot?! opening up an exploiting software and started typing some codes. He began starting the scripts and it killed players in the game Anarchy except for Zack everytime the round started, and then the video ended. "WHAT THE HELL ELLIOT?!!?!" screeched Peter. "T-That wasn't me! I-I swear!!!" stuttered Elliot in a begging voice. "That's it!!! I'm blocking you on ROBLOX and Skype!" shouted Peter. "Y-you can't do tha-" said Elliot before he got kicked from the group chat. 1 minute later, the random guy joined again and said "Can I be your friend now since the other one left?" "Who the hell is this guy and why can't I kick him?!!?!" said Peter in a loud voice. "After all I have done to get the other one away, you guys still don't want to be my friend?!" said lonly in a red text. "Very well, I'll just have to break your friendship." said lonly. Lonly left the chat and a picture popped up in the group chat. It showed Zack sitting on Rachel's body. Rachel seemed to look drunk and passed, and there was Zack, sitting on her unconscious body. "Wait! You were that guy who got me drunk on the party?!?!" said Rachel in a VERY mad voice. "And you just sat on me like a bean bag?!?!" "Look, I'm sorry about what I did... I just thought it would be funny..." said Zack in a sorry voice. "FUNNY?!!?! I was your best friend!!! and you just sat on me with no regrets!!!" shouted Rachel. Rachel left the chat and then Zack left too. Lonly joined the chat. "3 down, still 3 to go." messaged Lonly. Lonly left the chat again just before we could say a word. 2 minutes passed and another picture popped up on the chat. "Do NOT click on the picture." said Nick. "T͍̞h͈e͈̤r̢̝̯̝̹̠̤e̢̩͈̬̦̖'͍̱͘s̢̭̳͕͔ ̣̰͠n͖̗̱̰̟̝̫ǫ͖̤̹̘̦ţ͚̞hi̖̫̜̦̟͝n̵̟̻̘̝g͟ ̗̟̹̣̖̲͝y̦̼̕o̴͔͉̼u̳̕ ̼̟͉c̪a͍̪͓͎͟n̷̬̠͍ ̛d̙̮̻̼̦͉̟o̫̹͕̟.̛͖" said Lonly in a very scary voice. The picture went fullscreen on our desktop. It showed Nick making a dating profile. The user bio was pretty clear and readable. His username was: angelicababy29 The BIO was: "hey baby if you're feeling lonely why don'tcha come to my house and start a relationship" "That username sounds very familiar..." said Peter. "Wait! I remember now! that person was the reason why my mom and dad were divorced!" "And it was YOU?!?!" cried Peter. "Dude, I made that account just to troll some guys" said Nick. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL!!!" "AND THIS IS WHY I SHOULD'VE NEVER HAD FRIENDS LIKE YOU GUYS!!!" screamed Peter. "That's it!!! I'm leaving!!!" Peter left the Group Chat. "What a sissy." Said Nick. "I feel bad for him though..." I said. Lonly joined the chat again. "Had enough or you still want more?" said Lonly. "Fine... we had enough now..." said Nick. "Then that means we're friends now, huh?" said Lonly in a yellow text. "We never agreed to be your friend." said US "Okay then, I suppose I'll delete your accounts on every game you play." "Go and have fun deleting them, it's not fun anymore without our old friends." replied Nick. Hope you guys liked my first ROBLOX creepypasta. my ROBLOX user is: mark0219 and add me or stuff.